


And baby makes three.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [22]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Beginning in Season 5 episode 12 and 13Burden of proof.EndingBridge of tomorrow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maura "You're not going alone."  
> Jane "Well, Korsak and Frankie are at the courthouse."  
> Maura "Then it's you and me."

"Babe, you're about to drop. You shouldn't even be at work."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"It could be too late."

"I'm calling Frankie."

 

Jane kisses Maura on the lips heading for the door.

 

"Tell him to meet me there," replies Jane

 

5 hours later.

 

"Maura, you shouldn't be here."

"Frankie's right...go home, we'll call you when we find her."

"I'm not leaving till I know she's OK," replies Maura

 

Maura looks down.

 

"Oh please not now."

"Whats wrong?" asks Frankie

"Nothing."

"Maura," replies Frankie

"My waters broke."

"Ok. that's it, you're going to the hospital," replies Korsak

"No, I..."

 

Korsak takes Maura's hands.

 

"I know you're worried...but I really need you to look after this baby right now."

 

Tears drop from Maura's already wet eyes.

 

"I need you to go to the hospital, this baby needs you to go to the hospital."

 

Maura wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

"I want updates."

"Of course," replies Korsak

"As soon as I see her, I'll call you."

 

30 minutes later.

 

"Oh thank God."

 

Frankie hugs Jane.

 

"Is Maura mad?"

"Not very, but then I haven't seen her in a few minutes."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital," replies Frankie

"What?"

"She went into labour."

"Oh my god."

"No...she's OK...look."

 

Korsak hands her a phone.

 

'Jane, are you OK?'

'I'm fine'

 

Maura sighs and tears fall.

 

'It is so good to hear your voice.'

'Am I too late.'

'No, not yet...but soon." replies Maura

'I'll be right there...I love you.'

'I love you too.' replies Maura

 

18 hours later.

The baby is asleep in his cot.

 

"He is so gorgeous."

 

Jane walks over to the bed.

 

"You're amazing."

"What were you thinking, jumping off that bridge."

"Ok, we're doing this now."

 

Jane sits on the bed.

 

"Didn't you think about us at all."

"No." replies Jane

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"Because If I did I wouldn't have done it, and Paul would have been dead."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"I was just, so afraid I lost you."

"I'm sorry."

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane.

 

"Don't ever be sorry for doing your job."

 

Jane leans forward...

There's a knock on the door.

 

"Can we come in?" asks Angela

"We can come back."

"No, come in," replies Maura

 

Angela walks over to the cot.

 

"How you feeling?" asks Frankie

"Tired." 

"Meet your grandson...Joshua James."


End file.
